Viides vuosi toden sanoo
by Lizlego
Summary: Viides kouluvuosi se sanoo totuuden Dracolle…HarryDraco SLASH
1. Default Chapter

Title: Viides vuosi se toden sanoo  
  
Author: minä  
  
Genre: whatever  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Rating: R (silti aikuisviihdettä, alaikäiset varokaa!)  
  
Disclaimer: En omista mitään, J.K. Rowling omistaa HP:n ja minut  
  
Warnings: SLASH, homoseksuaalista meininkiä, varokaa sitä!  
  
Summary: Viides kouluvuosi se sanoo totuuden Dracolle...  
  
Kesä on taas ohi ja on aika palata Tylypahkaan. Kolmanneksi viimeistä kertaa. Lasken vuosia takaperin, koska Tylypahka käy pahasti hermoille. Täällä ei opeteta mitään järkevää. Isä halusi laittaa minut Durmstrangiin, mutta muutti sitten mieltään kuultuaan, että Harry Potter tulee Tylypahkaan. Isä halusi minut samaan kouluun hänen kanssaan. Hän halusi minun miellyttävän Harrya. Nyt, viidentenä kouluvuotena, isä haluaa sitä enemmän kuin koskaan.  
  
Epäonnistuminen ei käy laatuun. Minä olen aina tahtonut onnistua, mutta Harryn suhteen minulla ei ole ollut edes toivoa siitä. Hän ei pidä minusta. Enkä minäkään oikeastaan pidä hänestä, mutta hänessä on jotain kummallista, joka kiehtoo minua. Isäkin myöntää sen. Isä sanoo, että Harry on uhka pimeyden lordille ja että hänet olisi hyvä saada puolellemme. Mutta minä tiedän, että hän näkee jotain muutakin.  
  
Minä olen yrittänyt kaikin tavoin lähestyä Harrya. Olen osoittanut hänelle kiinnostukseni, mutta hän ei ota vihjeistäni kiinni. Hän vain ärtyy aina kun lähestyn häntä. Hänen suunsa mutristuu vihasta ja kaikki sivistyneet, kohteliaat sanat, jotka isä on minulle opettanut, katoavat mielestäni. Minä sanon poikkeuksetta hänelle jotain ilkeää, loukkaavaa tai muuten vain inhottavaa, vaikkei minulla ole siihen mitään syytä. Minä haluaisin ystävystyä hänen kanssaan.  
  
Isä sanoo, että minun pitäisi yrittää lujemmin. Minun tekisi mieleni vastata hänelle, että yrittäisi itse. Eikös hän itse kerran menettänyt täysin hermonsa Harryn tavatessaan? Mutta isälle on parempi olla sanomatta vastaan, jollei halua tuntea sitä nahoissaan. Enkä minä halua. Hän on älykäs, vaikkakin toisinaan uskomattoman sokea omille vioilleen. Niin kai kaikki vanhemmat ovat.  
  
Harrykin on fiksu, ainakin fiksumpi kuin miltä päällepäin näyttää. Ainoa vika hänessä on se, että hän veljeilee väärän porukan kanssa. Weasleyt ovat roskasakkia, Dumbledore on höynähtänyt vanha kääkkä ja Granger, pahinta kaikista, kuraverinen.  
  
Jos Harry vain kerran kohtaisi minut rypistämättä ärsyttävästi otsaansa tai mutristamatta halveksivasti suutaan, kaikki voisi olla toisin. Voisin opastaa hänet toisenlaiseen ajattelutapaan, tutustuttaa hänet oikeisiin ja kunnioitettaviin velhoihin, jotka nyt joutuvat piileskelemään tai salaamaan parhaimmat taitonsa. Harry saattaisi pitää heistä. Hän saattaisi alkaa vihaamaan Tylypahkaa ja sen ääliö-rehtoria huomatessaan, mitä kaikkea kivaa Tylypahkassa jätettiin opettamatta.  
  
Hän voisi pitää lemmikkikäärmeistäni, jotka professori Kalkaros antoi minulle viisitoistavuotissyntymäpäivälahjaksi. Niitä on hauska seurata. Varsinkin silloin kun niille antaa eläviä hiiriä ja katselee sitten kun käärmeet ensin pyydystävät ne ja sitten nielevät ne pää edellä. Hiiren jalat saattavat potkia vielä, vaikka se olisi pitkällä käärmeen vatsan sisällä. Se on äärimmäisen kiehtovaa. Harrykin varmaan ajattelisi niin.  
  
Tylypahkanjunan pilli viheltää ja matka alkaa. Tylsää, ettei Tylypahkaan voi ilmiintyä. Crabbe ja Goyle eivät tarjoa älyllistä seuraa matkan ajaksi ja lukeminenkaan ei kiinnosta. Mitähän Harry mahtaa touhuta? Hän varmaankin tuhlaa aikaansa Weasleyn ja Grangerin kanssa. Mokomat luuserit eivät olisi arvollisia edes kiillottamaan hänen kenkiään. Jonkun on puhuttava Harrylle järkeä ja se joku olen minä.  
  
"Crabbe ja Goyle, mennään!", käsken tovereitani ja he pysähtyvät tuijottamaan minua puoliksi syödyt munkit kädessään. Aivottomat idiootit. Isä aina sanoo, että on hyvä pitää vahvat ja tyhmät henkivartijat lähistöllä, mutta minä alan olla eri mieltä. Crabbe ja Goyle tuottavat enemmän ongelmia kuin heistä on hyötyä. Ja heidän pierunsa haisevat hirvittävän pahalta. Epäilen, ettei heille ole kotona opetettu mitään hyviä käytöstapoja.  
  
Koluan vaunuosaston toisensa jälkeen eikä Harrysta näy jälkeäkään kunnes pääsen takimmaisen vaunuosaston kohdalle. En voi uskoa hyvää tuuriani, hän istuu yksin! Tämän täytyy olla minun päiväni. Käsken Crabbea ja Goylea pysymään koko ajan taka-alalla ja hiljaa ennen kuin avaan rivakasti oven ja hymyilen Harrylle toivoakseni ystävällisesti. Hän kääntyy minua kohti yllättyneenä, ja sitten se tapahtuu. Hänen otsansa rypistyy raivostuttavasti.  
  
"Mitäs meillä täällä onkaan?", sanon hänelle ivallisesti ja tiedän, että hymyni on vaihtunut ilkeään virneeseen. Sama vanha laulu alkaa taas.  
  
"Harry Potter. Taidat olla muuttunut vielä hölmömmäksi kesän aikana, Malfoy", hän vastaa ja suoristaa pyöreitä silmälaseja nenällään. Hänellä on harvinaisen vihreät silmät, melkein samanväriset kuin yhdellä käärmeelläni. Harry osaa puhua käärmeille. Hän varmaan ystävystyisi äkkiä lemmikkieni kanssa. Jos minä vaan saisin ärsytykseni lakkaamaan...  
  
"Missä se punapaukapää ja kuraverinen kaverisi ovat?", kysyn ja toivon, että hän on vihdoinkin tajunnut hankkiutua heistä eroon.  
  
"Ei kuulu sinulle", hän tiuskaisee ja hänen kasvonsa punastuvat suuttumuksesta. Ahaa! He ovat taatusti riidelleet jostakin ja tehneet välirikon. Minua naurattaa, mutta tällä kertaa en sorru siihen virheeseen, että antaisin sen näkyä.  
  
"Minähän sanoin, että ystävät kannattaa valita huolella" sanon tyynesti ja hieman ivallisesti. "Vain harvat ovat lojaaleja", lisään vielä ennen kuin hän ehtii sanoa mitään. Se taisi olla isä, joka sanoi joskus jotain vastaavaa minulle. Tosin hän ei sanonut aivan noin. Hän sanoi, että vain harvat ovat lojaaleja, Draco, ja siksi sinun ei kannata olla kenellekään lojaali. Minä vain vähän sensuroin hänen lausettaan.  
  
"Paraskin neuvomaan, kun omat ystäväsi osaavat tuskin puhua saati, että kykenisivät älykkääseen keskusteluun" Harry vastaa eivätkä Crabbe ja Goyle näytä edes huomaavan, että heitä juuri solvattiin. Hän on oikeassa. Jos minä nyt myöntäisin sen, niin ehkä hän...ei, en minä voi myöntää. Minä olen Malfoy ja isä sanoo, ettei Malfoy koskaan myönnä kenenkään toisen olevan oikeassa...paitsi tietenkin silloin, jos oma henki on vaarassa. Mutta silloinkin myönnytys on vain tilapäinen ja perutaan heti, kun vaara on ohi. Ei, ei, minä en siis voi myöntää mitään.  
  
"Ainakin he ovat osanneet valita oikean puolen, jos tiedät mitä tarkoitan", mutisen hänelle hiljaa, ettei kukaan muu kuin hän vahingossa kuulisi sitä. Isä sanoo, että olisi varomatonta ja typerää paljastaa muille kuin harvoille ja valituille se kummalle puolelle me kuulumme, ja siinä asiassa hän on oikeassa. Harry nauraa inhoavasti.  
  
"Eivät he mitään itse valinneet. Isäsi varmaan valitsi heidän puolestaan ", hän vastaa halveksivasti. Hän halveksii isää, koska hän ei ymmärrä miten älykäs ja miten oikeassa isä on. Se vanha pieru Dumbledore on aivopessyt hänet. Toisaalta Harry on varmaan oikeassa siinä, että isä on vaikuttanut Crabben ja Goylen ja näiden vanhempien valintoihin. Molempien suvut ovat täynnä yksinkertaisia idiootteja. Isän mukaan heissä on silti kaksi selkeästi hyvää ominaisuutta: Yksi, he ovat isokokoisia ja kaksi, he ovat niitä harvoja, jotka ovat aina lojaaleja. Lisäksi he ovat tietenkin puhdasverisiä.  
  
"Malfoy, olet tyhmä, jos luulet, että Voldemort voittaa tämän taistelun" Harry lisää kuiskaten ja kohottautuu seisomaan. Minä säpsähdän. Sitä nimeä ei saa sanoa, ellei halua kutsua Häntä paikalle kostamaan! Isä sanoo, että Häntä on kunnioitettava olemalla käyttämättä Hänen nimeään. Hän sanoo myös, että jos Harry ja Hän yhdistäisivät voimansa, kukaan ei mahtaisi heille mitään. En ole varma, että pidän siitä ajatuksesta. Minusta olisi kiva, jos minullakin olisi joku mahdollisuus valtaan. Ehkä jos Harry yhdistäisikin voimansa minun kanssani...  
  
"Mikä hätänä, Malfoy? Pelkäätkö isäsi mestaria? Eikö isäsikin pelkää häntä?", hän kysyy ilkkuen ja hänen vihreät silmänsä välkkyvät inhasti. Vihastuessaan hänen silmänsä ovat kummallisen samankaltaiset Kalkaroksen mustien silmien kanssa. Viime kesänä professori kävi pahasti kierroksilla sen jälkeen, kun minä kähvelsin hänen varastoistaan pullon totuusjuomaa ja juotin sitä hänelle hänen omilla syntymäpäivillään. Halusin tietää oliko hän koskaan ollut isän kanssa sängyssä. No, tietenkin hän oli. Kuultuaan tempauksestani, isä sanoi, että olisin päässyt helpommalla, jos olisin kysynyt sitä suoraan häneltä enkä Kalkarokselta. Niin varmaan – niin kuin hän ikinä puhuisi kanssani seksistä.  
  
"Ei ole viisasta sanoa Hänen nimeään", minä mutisen punastuen. Minä en ole pelkuri, mutta hän saa minut tuntemaan itseni sellaiseksi. Hän on rohkea. Tyhmänrohkea, rohkelikon rohkea.  
  
"Voldemort!" Harry huudahtaa vasten kasvojani. "Voldemort! V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R- T! VOLDEMORT!", hänen äänensä on kammottavan kuuluva. Pimeyden lordin on ihan pakko kuulla se! Ihan pakko! Hän tulee minä hetkenä ja tappaa nimensä pilkkaajat! Isä sanoo, että Hän on välillä vähän päästään vialla, mutta muuten kyllä ajaa aivan oikeaa asiaa.  
  
"Juoskaa!", minä saan viimein jalat alleni ja huudan Crabben ja Goylen seuraamaan minua. Loppujunamatkan istun tiiviisti omassa vaunuosastossani ja mietin selvisikö Harry hengissä.  
  
****** 


	2. 2 kappale

Myöhemmin...  
  
Harry selvisi hengissä junamatkasta. Voldemort ei sittenkään ilmestynyt paikalle, vaikka Harry kuinka Hänen nimeään huusi. Täytyy olla niin, että Harry todella on voimakas velho. Hän selviää rangaistuksetta karmivista rikkeistäkin. Hän kiehtoo minua nyt entistä enemmän, mutta ongelmana on, etten edelleenkään tiedä miten voisin ystävystyä hänen kanssaan.  
  
Lopulta kysyn neuvoa isältä. Hän vastaa alta aikayksikön ja hänen vastauksensa on uskomaton!  
  
Kun joskus näet hänet yksin, ilman ystäviään, seuraa häntä kunnes hän menee hiljaiseen käytävään. Tee silloin läsnäolosi tiettäväksi hänelle. Suutele häntä, se hämmentää ja sulattaa vihaisimmankin mielen. Kiinnostuksesi minun ja Kalkaroksen seksielämään todistaa, että sinä olet jo kypsä yrittämään omaasi.  
  
Isä käskee minun suudella Harrya! Järkyttävää! Suutelisi itse, jos se kerran on idioottivarma keino sulattaa jää jonkun mielessä! Häneltä se sitä paitsi varmasti sujuisi paremmin kuin minulta. Enhän minä ole koskaan suudellut ketään muuta kuin Pansya tanssiaisissa, ja hänen suunsa maistui ihan keitetylle kaalille! Jos Harryn suu maistuu samalle, niin...yök!  
  
Minä kuitenkin päätän tehdä niin kuin isä ehdotti, koska en keksi muitakaan vaihtoehtoja, ja koska ajatuksessa on jotain kieroa viehätystä. Ehkä jos saisin Harryn kiinnostumaan minusta, hän tulisi puolellemme, vaikkemme koskaan ystävystyisikään. Olen nähnyt, kuinka luihuistytöt – ja jotkut luihuispojatkin – katsovat perääni omituisella silmällä. Se voisi toimia...isä on sittenkin aika nero.  
  
Eräänä lokakuisena iltana rohkelikko ottaa takkiinsa korpinkynneltä huispauksessa, koska Harry pelaa liian löysästi Cho Changia vastaan, ja minä hurraan äänekkäästi. Harry saa moitteet joukkueeltaan ja minä huomaan, että hän jättäytyy pukuhuoneeseen, kun muut lähtevät jo pois. Tämä on minun tilaisuuteni. Menen ja teen näyttävän sisääntulon, kun hän vielä istuu pukuhuoneen penkillä ilkosillaan.  
  
"Hieno peli, Potter!", kehaisen häntä ihan piruuttani, mutta isken kuitenkin lieventävästi hänelle silmääni. Hän etsii taikasauvansa käteensä ja käskee kuuluvasti.  
  
"Häivy, Malfoy!", hänen silmänsä lähettävät kipinöitä suuntaani. Hän on hyvin vihainen. Mitähän isä tekisi tässä tilanteessa lepyttääkseen häntä? Äitiä hän aina lepyttää paksulla tukulla seteleitä tai uusilla koruilla ja turkiksilla, mutta en usko, että Harry on samanlainen kuin äitini ja ottaisi kiitollisena vastaan rahojani.  
  
"Puhu miellyttävästi ja arvoituksellisesti", isä varmaan neuvoisi minua siten. Täytyy yrittää.  
  
"En vielä. Haluan antaa sinulle jotain", minä sanon ja astun lähemmäksi häntä toivoen samalla, että hymy kasvoillani ei näytä yhtä teennäiseltä kuin miltä se tuntuu. Harry katsoo minua äärimmäisen epäluuloisesti. On ilmiselvää, että hän on ottanut vaikutteita liemimestariltaan. Kalkaroksen pitäisi olla ylpeä hänestä.  
  
"Mitä sinä haluat, Malfoy?" Harry kysyy levottomasti. Minä nautin hänen vihastuneesta ja hermostuneesta katseestaan. Olen nähnyt isän aiheuttavan ihmisille samanlaisen olotilan ja tiedän, että siinä on valtaa. Minulla on valtaa Harryyn nähden.  
  
"En tiedä kuinka sen sanoisin...", vastaan hänelle edelleen hymyillen eikä minun tällä kertaa tarvitse teeskennellä. Minä astun hänen luokseen ja kerään loput rohkeudestani. Tähän mennessä kaikki on sujunut hyvin, mutta nyt...minä toivon, ettei hänen suunsa maistu kaalille tai muulle yhtä kuvottavalle. Mitähän hän on syönyt lounaaksi? Ei, sitä minun ei pidä miettiä nyt. Minun pitää suudella häntä niin kuin isä neuvoi minua tekemään.  
  
Mutta ennen kuin minä ehdin toteuttaa isän ehdotuksen, Harry panee töpinäksi. Hän painautuu kiinni minuun ja hänen huulensa imeytyvät kiinni omiini. Järkytys! Eihän sen näin pitänyt mennä! Mitähän isä sanoisi...?  
  
Harryn huulet eivät maistu kaalille vaan suklaasammakoille. Hän on varmaan yhtä perso makealle kuin minäkin. Ehkä hänen vankikarkuri kummisetänsä Sirius Musta lähettelee aikansa kuluksi hänelle suklaasammakkopaketteja. Isä sanoo, että Musta on toivoton tapaus, mutta ei kerro miksi. Kun Harryn huulet lopulta päästävät vapaaksi omani, minä kysyn.  
  
"Miksi sinä noin teit, Potter? Tuo oli...?" en osaa päättää mitä se oli. Ajattelin ensin sanoa, että se oli kuvottavaa, mutta ei se ollut sitä. Enkä minä sitä paitsi niin sanomalla voita häntä puolelleni. Minun pitää olla ovelampi. Isä ainakin olisi.  
  
"Älä väitä, Malfoy, ettet ollut aikeissa suudella minua!" Harry tiuskaisee. "Sinä olet katsellut minua jo pitkään tietyllä tavalla", hän väittää ja minä järkytyn. Hän siis arvasi aikeeni enkä minä onnistunut hämmentämään tai pehmittämään häntä. Isä ei olekaan nero.  
  
"Älä ole naurettava. Jos minä olisin aikeissa tehdä jotain,...minä menisin pidemmälle kuin pelkästään suutelisin!", minä panen vastaan uhmakkaasti ja tajuan vasta puhuttuani, mitä olen sanonut. Mutta nyt on jo myöhäistä eikä Malfoy isän mukaan koskaan peräänny. "Minä menisin loppuun asti"  
  
"En usko, että olet koskaan edes tehnyt sitä!" Harry sanoo ja ristii kätensä alastomalle rinnalleen. Hänen vihreät silmänsä haastavat minut.  
  
"Usko pois! Minä olen tehnyt sen!", minä vakuutan. Isä on opettanut minut valehtelemaan sujuvasti, silmää räpäyttämättä. Harryn suupielet kääntyvät epäilyttävään hymyyn.  
  
"Näytä sitten", hän ehdottaa ja levittää kätensä. Hän ei voi tarkoittaa, että...! Ei, hän ei voi tarkoittaa sitä! Minä nielaisen ja pelkään, että hän kuulee sen.  
  
"Näytä mitä?", kysyn ylimielisesti, vaikka en tunne oloani ollenkaan varmaksi. Isä on käskenyt minun aina säilyttää arvokkuuteni.  
  
"Näytä miten se tehdään" Harry sanoo, suorastaan käskee. Tämä on aivan järjettömän naurettavaa ja minun pitäisi nauraa hänelle, kun hän edes ehdottaa sellaista, mutta...  
  
"Etkö muka itse tiedä ja osaa, Potter?", minä ivailen hieman epävarmalta kuulostavalla äänellä.  
  
"Ehkä osaan, ehkä en, mutta en usko, että sinä osaat, ellet näytä sitä minulle" Harry vastaa astuessaan aivan kiinni minuun. Hän jatkaa korvaani kuiskaten. "Sirius kertoi, että Malfoyn suvussa on paljon impotentteja miehiä. Sen vuoksi sinullakaan ei ole sisaruksia ja oma kykysikin on kyseenalainen", hänen silmänsä salamoivat jonkinlaisesta suuttumuksesta ja hän tartuttaa sen minun. Kukaan ei loukkaa minua tai isää!  
  
"Sinä kuolet! Kukaan ei puhu noin Malfoyn suvusta!", minä huudan hänelle ja kaivan esiin taikasauvani, mutta voisinko muka voittaa hänet kaksintaistelussa? Hän on velhona minua voimakkaampi eikä hän näytä tippaakaan pelkäävän minua. Hän vain katsoo minua uhmakkaasti, kädet ristittynä rinnalleen. Hän on kasvanut pidemmäksi kuin minä.  
  
"Todista, että olen väärässä!", hän vaatii. Olkoon sitten niin. Kai minä sen osaan tehdä? Ainakin olen harjoittanut ahkerasti itsetyydytystä, joten tiedän, etten ole impotentti.  
  
****** 


	3. 3 kappale

Ei se voi kovin vaikeaa olla. Minun täytyy vain ensin vähän lämmitellä...vaikka oikeastaan minulla on jo kuuma. Ehkä voisin aloittaa suutelemalla häntä uudestaan. Joo, se on hyvä ajatus. Minä astun aivan kiinni Harryyn ja suutelen häntä taas. Suklaan maku tuntuu nyt vielä voimakkaammalta, vaikka sen luulisi olevan mahdotonta. Eihän hän ole voinut minun huomaamattani syödä lisää suklaata, eihän? Ei tietenkään!  
  
Kai minun pitäisi jotenkin yrittää lämmittää häntäkin yhdyntäämme varten. Vai pitäisikö sittenkään? Isä aina sanoo, että kaikki käyvät hänelle kuumana, ja minun pitäisi olla perinyt hänen geeninsä, mutta Harry ainakin tuntuu viileältä, kun halaan häntä. Hänen alaston ihonsa on yhä kostea.  
  
"Tuo oli jo lupaavaa", hän sanoo hengästyneenä, kun minä vedän huuleni pois hänen huuliltaan. Hänen suutelemisensa ei ole hullumpaa, mutta ei se kuitenkaan aiheuta minulle nopeaa erektiota niin kuin toivoin. Se reaktio ei varmaan toimi muuten kuin humalassa eikä minulla ole mitään alkoholipitoista juomaa mukanani. Tietääköhän isä yhtään humalatilaa aiheuttavaa loitsua? Minulle hän ei ainakaan ole kertonut yhtään sellaista. En muutenkaan ole koskaan nähnyt hänen juovan paljoa, mutta toisinaan hän puhuu sekavia kuin olisi umpikännissä. Tai ehkä kyse on vaan sukupolvien välisestä kuilusta.  
  
"On minulla varastossa paljon parempaakin", minä vastaan ylväästi, vaikka minulla ei ole aavistustakaan siitä mitä tekisin seuraavaksi. Harmi, etten minä kysynyt isältä sitä mitä hän teki professori Kalkaroksen kanssa ja miten. Siitä olisi ehkä nyt apua.  
  
"Näytä" Harry kinuaa vähän malttamattomana ja...hei! Hänen jalkovälissään killuvassa pitkältä vaikuttavassa peniksessä on tapahtunut selkeä muutos! Se ei ole enää niin lerppuva kuin aikaisemmin! Lupaavaa, mutta mitä minä nyt sitten teen?  
  
"Ihan kohta, Potter", minä sanon venyttelevällä äänellä, jota isä aina käyttää halutessaan ärsyttää muita. Hän inhoaa sitä, ettei se toimi Dumbledoreen ollenkaan. Vanha hölmö ei kuulemma osaa lukea kanssaihmisten mielentiloja oikein.  
  
"Aiotko tehdä sen vaatteet päällä, Malfoy?" Harry piruilee minulle ja minä irvistän hänelle vastaukseksi.  
  
"Näet kohta", minä mutisen ja tajuan kauhukseni, että minun tietenkin täytyy riisuutua. Riisuutua Potterin edessä! Järkyttävää, mutta toisaalta hän on jo alasti eikä hän näytä häpeilevän sitä ollenkaan. Ei hänen kehossaan kyllä oikeastaan ole mitään hävettävääkään - paitsi että hän on vähän turhan kuikelo ja hartiaton. Jos minä näyttäisin tuolta, isä passittaisi minut heti harjoittelemaan. Malfoyn pitää hänen mukaansa olla fyysisesti hyvässä kunnossa. Onkohan hän katsonut viime aikoina peiliin?  
  
Lopulta, ankaran pohtimisen jälkeen minä keksin mitä teen seuraavaksi. Minä vedän henkeä syvään, kerään kaiken rohkeuteni ja katson hänen jalkoväliään kiinteästi. En kai minä sentään aio koskea hänen...? Itse asiassa kyllä, kyllä minä aion. Se on ainoa asia, mikä pälkähtää päähäni. Toinen vaihtoehto olisi kaivaa omani esiin enkä minä halua vielä tehdä sitä. Hänen kalunsa saa siis kelvata. Sen pitäisi olla puhdas suihkun jäljiltä.  
  
"Mitäs pidät tästä?", minä kysyn tarratessani kiinni siihen ja hänen silmänsä pyöristyvät yllätyksestä. Luuliko hän, etten minä uskaltaisi koskea siihen? Harhaluulo, Potter! Hänen kalunsa tuntuu kädessäni isommalta kuin miltä se näyttää, mutta luulen silti, että minulla on isompi kuin hänellä. Minä mittailen hänen kaluaan kädelläni muka arvioivasti ja halveksuvasti, vaikka todellisuudessa se ansaitsee minulta kaiken kunnioituksen. Hän katsoo minua yrmeästi, muttei voi estää pieniä valittavia voihkaisuja pääsemästä huuliltaan. Hänen voihkaisunsa lähettävät jännittäviä signaaleja suoraan minun haaroihini. Mielenkiintoista. En ole ennen tullut ajatelleeksi sitä, että voisin vetää käteen toisen kalulla ja silti tyydyttää itseäni. Onkohan isä koskaan kokeillut sitä?  
  
"Menetteleehän tuo" Harry vastaa aavistuksen huohottavalla äänellä. "Mutta se ei vielä todista sitä, että sinä osaat tehdä sen", hän lisää vakavasti ja haastavasti. Mitä minä nyt teen? Pitääkö minun nyt riisua vaatteet pois ja...? Vuosi sitten, pakollisella seksivalistustunnilla professori Kalkaros sanoi, että naisilla on haarojen välissä reikä, jonne mies parittelussa työntää peniksensä. Mutta entä jos seksikumppani onkin mies? Mieheltä puuttuu se reikä! Ainakaan minulla ei ole sitä. Miten minä siis...? Miksen minä tullut kysyneeksi sitä isältä? Ehkä hän sittenkin olisi puhunut seksistä minun kanssani.  
  
"Sinä haluat siis kunnon käsittelyn?", minä irvailen Harrylle kuin mikäkin typerys ja toivon, ettei hän ei näe pateettisen viivytystaktiikkani lävitse. Hieman vastahakoisesti irrotan otteeni hänen peniksestään, joka on alkanut pelottavasti paisua vielä entistäkin isommaksi. Sen sovittaminen kenen tahansa naisen reikään olisi varmasti tuskallista ja vaivalloista.  
  
"No, se nyt ainakin todistaisi sanasi", hän mutisee ja katsoo minua hivenen kärsimättömänä. Minä kohautan olkiani teennäisen rennosti.  
  
"No hyvä on sitten", vastaan hänelle ja heilautan viittani laajassa kaaressa pois harteiltani. Olen nähnyt isän tekevän juuri niin. Hän sanoo aina, että näyttävä riisuutuminen antaa lisäpisteitä ja kertoo vallasta. "Minä annan sinulle koko hoidon", minä sanon Harrylle samalla, kun yritän muistella mitkä alushousut minä laitoinkaan tänään jalkaani. En kai vaan niitä vaaleanpunaisia, jotka äitini osti minulle syntymäpäivälahjaksi vain siksi, että ne olivat hänen mielestään aivan mahdottoman söötit? Ne ovat minustakin aika söötit, mutta en koskaan olisi niin hölmö, että myöntäisin sen.  
  
******* 


	4. 4 kappale

"Kestääkö tuo vielä kauankin?" Harry kysyy huokaisten, kun minä potkaisen kenkäni pois jalastani ja viivyttelen minkä pystyn. Olen aivan varma, että minulla on ylläni ne silkkiset pinkit alushousut ja että hän purskahtaa nauruun heti, kun hän näkee ne. Se olisi niin tyypillistä minun tuuriani. Isä sanoi joskus vihastuksissaan minulle, että minä olen syntynyt onnettomien tähtien alla ja nyt minä vihdoin uskon häntä.  
  
Minä riisun sukat ja paidan ennen kuin edes kosken housuihini. Penikseni pullottaa niiden etumuksessa kuin mikäkin peräsuolesta esiin tunkeva kova ja sitkeä pökäle. Minä olen aina kärsinyt pahasta ummetuksesta...hetkinen! Peräsuoli. Se se ratkaisu on! Isäkin olisi nyt tyytyväinen ongelmanratkaisukykyyni. Miehellä on ainoa reikä peräsuolen kohdalla. Ehkä minun pitää tunkea penikseni Harryn...ei ikinä! Onkohan hän edes pessyt peräaukkoaan suihkussa käydessään? Isä sanoo aina, että puhtaudesta on tärkeä huolehtia. Varsinkin, jos on joutunut kosketuksiin jästien veren kanssa.  
  
"Oletko ihan varmasti puhdas?", minä kysyn epäluuloisena ja rohkenen viimein avata housuni ja kurkata sisään niiden kauluksesta. Tilanne on juuri niin paha kuin pelkäsin. Minulla on hempeänväriset kalsarit jalassa ja maineeni on siis mennyttä. Positiivinen asia on sen sijaan se, että minulla on ehdottomasti suurempi kalu kuin Potterilla. Isä olisi ylpeä minusta.  
  
"Minä olen puhdas kuin pulmunen, Malfoy" Harry vastaa ja minä lasken molemmat housuni nilkkoihinii toivoen, ettei hän kiinnitä huomiota leveälahkeisiin boksereihini. Onneksi niissä ei sentään ole kukkakuvioita niin kuin lempiyöhousuissani, jotka isä osti minulle neljätoistavuotissyntymäpäivälahjaksi. Ne ovat kamalannäköiset, mutta kätevät, koska niissä on etuaukko nopeaa yöllistä toimintaa varten.  
  
"Hyvä", minä murahdan ja yritän pitää hänen silmänsä poissa nilkoissani olevista housuista, mutta en onnistu. Hänen katseensa kyllä pysähtyy ihastelevasti penikseni kohdalla, mutta kirkuva vaaleanpunainen väri nilkoissani vetää häntä puoleensa ennen kuin ehdin peittää sen. Hämmästyttävää kyllä, hän ei alakaan nauraa. Ei, hän näyttää enemmänkin kunnioittavalta. Onkohan hän päästään sekaisin? Toivottavasti ei, koska isä ei ole vielä ehtinyt neuvoa minulle miten pitää käsitellä mielisairaita. Hän sanoo vain, että minä tiedän siitä jo suurimman osan asuttuani koko ikäni äitini kanssa saman katon alla.  
  
"Sinulla on samanlaiset alushousut kuin minulla!" Harry sen sijaan huudahtaa silmät mahdottoman pyöreinä ja kaivaa penkillä olevasta vaatekasastaan esiin minun kalsareideni täydellisen parin. "Sirius ja Remus antoivat nämä minulle kesällä syntymäpäivälahjaksi!", hän sanoo roikottaen niitä nenäni edessä ja hymyillen ylpeästi. Minä astun pois housuistani ja poimin käteeni omat alushousuni.  
  
"Minun ovat isommat kuin sinun, Potter", minä sanon asettaessani ne hänen kalsareitaan vasten. Hän näyttää vähän pettyneeltä. Tietenkin hän oletti voittavansa minut. Huispauksessa hän saattaa piestä minut, mutta minulla on ainakin isompi takapuoli kuin hänellä! Minun pitää muistaa kertoa tämä isälle.  
  
"Vain yhden koon verran, Malfoy!" Harry vastaa toivuttuaan tappiostaan niin paljon, että kykenee taas puhumaan. Hän heittää kalsarinsa sivuun ja katsoo minua haastavasti ja kiukkuisesti. Hänen kalunsa sojottaa edelleen komeasti hänen edessään.  
  
"Näytätkö nyt minulle mitä osaat?", hän kysyy ja hipaisee sitä samalla toisella kädellään. Minä nielaisen, mutta onnistun kuitenkin liikuttamaan päätäni nyökkäyksen verran. Kyllä minä siitä suoriudun, vaikka minun täytyykin koskea hänen...yök! Paras olla ajattelematta sitä tai mitään muutakaan. Miten ihmeessä isä pystyy tekemään sen Kalkaroksen kanssa? Oksettavaa! Olenkohan minä edes oikeassa siinä, että miehet tekevät sen niin?  
  
"Käänny ympäri ja kumarru", minä käsken ja tiputan kalsarini maahan. Ei ole kuin yksi keino saada selville toimiiko logiikkani. Harry mulkaisee minua ensin epäilevästi, mutta toteuttaa sitten pyyntöni. Hän nojautuu penkkiä vasten ja pyllistää minulle. Hienoa...paitsi, että hänen peräaukkonsa on toivottoman pieni. Minun vehkeeni ei millään mahdu sinne sisälle! Mitä minä nyt teen? Kunpa isä olisi täällä neuvomassa minua! Hän voisi kertoa minulle, onko olemassa mitään tapaa saada Harryn peräaukko leviämään. Ehkä jokin taika auttaisi...? Mutta isä ja Kalkaros ovat molemmat sanoneet, että seksissä käytetään vain sitä haarojen taikasauvaa...  
  
Mikä siis avuksi? Minä hiivin varovasti Harryyn kiinni ja lasken käteni hänen selkäänsä. Hänen ihonsa on jo kuivunut ja se tuntuu aiempaa lämpimämmältä, suorastaan kuumalta. Hitaasti, vain pelkästään aikaa tappaakseni minä hivutan käteni hänen selkäänsä pitkin hänen takamuksilleen ja yritän epätoivoisesti keksiä jonkin keinon ongelmani ratkaisuksi. Hänen lihaksensa värisevät sormieni alla, ja se itse asiassa tuntuu aika mukavalta ja aiheuttaa houkuttelevaa kutkutusta jalkovälissäni. Kunpa minun kaluni ei sittenkään olisi näin iso! Silloin tämäkin tehtävä olisi paljon yksinkertaisempi.  
  
"Sinä et osaa. Tunnusta pois, Malfoy", Harry ärähtää ja keinuttaa kärsimättömänä takamustaan kuin kutsuksi minulle. Se vahvistaa luuloni siitä, että olen oikeilla jäljillä, mutta miten...? Miksei Harry voinut syntyä tytöksi, jolla on reikä haarojen välissä? Onkohan se reikä muuten yhtään isompi kuin peräaukko?  
  
"Suu kiinni, Potter. Minä keskityn", minä murahdan. Ehkä minun pitäisi tunnustaa hänelle tietämättömyyteni, mutta se tarkoittaisi tappiota eikä Malfoy isän mukaan koskaan häviä. Tai jos häviää, niin hän tappaa vastustajansa epärehellisin keinoin ja kääntää tilanteen jotenkin voitokseen. Äidin mukaan isä on tehnyt niin useita kertoja.  
  
Haparoiden minä tartun Harryn kiinteisiin pakaroihin ja saan siitä huippuhyvän ajatuksen. Ehkä minun ei tarvitse työntää kaluani häneen, jos minä käytän sen sijaan käsiäni. Hyvä Draco! Nyt vaan täytyy toivoa, että Harry on todella pessyt takapuolensa viime WC-käyntinsä jälkeen. Muuten...ei, sitä minä en mieti! En halua voida pahoin.  
  
Epäröin hetken ja sujautan kokeeksi yhden sormeni hänen peräaukostaan sisään. Hämmästyttävää, mutta se ei tunnu ollenkaan hullummalta. Hänen sisuksensa ovat vieläkin kuumemmat kuin hänen ihonsa ja kun hän heiluttaa peppuaan sormeani vasten, se kiihottaa minua ja paisuttaa siitintäni entisestään - mikä on todella paha juttu. Minä teen selvästikin jotain oikein, mutta tässä on siltikin eräs huomattava huono puoli. Sormi pystyy tyydyttämään häntä, mutta ei minua.  
  
"Hoida se loppuun, Malfoy!" Harry pyytää huohottaen.  
  
"En voi..." Miksen voi? Äkkiä, äkkiä, minun on löydettävä siihen jokin uskottava tekosyy. "Minulla ei ole kondomia...", minä ähisen muistettuani, että Kalkaros sanoi sen olevan hyvä suojautumiskeino sukupuolitauteja vastaan. Isä sanoo, että kondomi on ainoa jästien keksintö, jota hän on koskaan käyttänyt.  
  
"Ja nyt sinä sen vasta sanot!" Harry ulvahtaa, kohottautuu pystyyn ja alkaa kuumeisesti kaivaa jotain kaapunsa sisätaskusta. "Onneksi Sirius varusti minut hyvin lähtiessäni kotoa", hän mutisee ja heittää minulle jonkin pienen paketin. Kondomin. Hienoa, nyt minulla ei ole enää mitään selitystä viivytykselle. Minä avaan paketin ja rullaan kumin vaivalloisesti ja kömpelösti paikalleen. Onneksi professori Kalkaros näytti koko luokalle miten se tapahtuu. Kalkaroksella on muuten aika iso...  
  
"Onko sinulla liukastetta? Jos ei, niin hae suihkun puolelta saippuaa" Harry kehottaa puhisten. Mistä ihmeestä hän nyt puhuu? Mitä liukastetta? Saippuaa vai? Mitä sillä sitten tehdään? Miksei isä ole koskaan maininnut mitään siitä, että sitä käytetään seksin yhteydessä?  
  
"Odota hetki", minä sanon ja etsin kiireesti suihkun puolelta saippuan. Ah, Harry haluaa varmaan varmistua siitä, että kondomi on puhdas, ennen kuin työnnän sen hänen takapuoleensa! Ties kuka on voinut käsitellä sitä tehtaassa, jossa se on valmistettu. Minä kastelen käteni ja hieron sitten saippuaa niihin. Muutamalla kahden käden vedolla penikseni peittävä kumi on liukas saippuasta. Pitäisikö minun pestä se pois, ennen kuin menen takaisin hänen luokseen? Ei, hän ei sanonut mitään sellaisesta.  
  
"Valmista?" Harry kysyy ja katsoo minua malttamattomana. Kun hän näkee siitintäni peittävän saippuakerroksen, hän näyttää hyväksyvältä mutta jotenkin levottomalta. "Tee se sitten", hän kumartuu ja pyllistää taas edessäni. Minä tartun ja levitän taas hänen pakaroitaan. Oikeastaan ne ovat aika mukavan tuntuiset, kuin lämpöiset ja pehmeät posket. Tykkääköhän isäkin hipelöidä Kalkaroksen takamusta samalla lailla kuin minä nyt hipelöin Harrya?  
  
En vieläkään usko, että kaluni mahtuu Harryn peräaukkoon. Hänen reikänsä näyttää yksinkertaisesti liian pieneltä, mutta kai minun on pakko kokeilla. Lyhyen epäröinnin minä työnnän varovasti lantiotani eteenpäin.  
  
****  
  
tbc...maybe 


	5. 5 kappale

Työntöni on kai liian voimaton, koska ainoa seuraus siitä on se, että penikseni pää menee lyttyyn.  
  
"Mitä sinä oikein teet?" Harry kysyy vinkaisten ja vilkaisee taakseen. Minä irvistän hänelle. Pitäisi huolen vain omista asioistaan. Minä huolehdin kyllä hänen takamuksestaan, hyvällä tai pahalla.  
  
"Ihailen maisemia. Mitäs luulisit?", minä vastaan hänelle ivaillen ja tartun kovemmin hänen pakaroihinsa. Isä aina sanoo, että asiat pitää vaikka survoa läpi. Ehkä se toimii tässäkin tapauksessa, sillä vain todellinen väkivalta saa penikseni mahtumaan hänen sisäänsä.   
  
"Kumarru enemmän", minä käsken ja tungen ärsyttävän leveän kaluni aivan hänen peräaukkonsa suulle. Vedän taas syvään henkeä. Meni syteen tai saveen, tästä se lähtee! Kautta oman karvattoman penikseni minä vannon, että se päätyy syvälle Harryn takalistoon! En anna hänen päästä syyttämään Malfoyta seksitaidottomaksi!  
  
Tällä kertaa käytän rutkasti enemmän voimaa ja kaluni tunkeutuu vastustamattomasti häneen. Hän voihkaisee äänekkäästi ja tunnen kuuman paineen peniksessäni. Se on puristuksissa hänen sisuksissaan....eikä se liiku mihinkään! Apua! Se on jumissa! Isä sanoo, että toisilla ihmisillä on hyvin piukat paikat, mutta en ole koskaan ymmärtänyt hänen sanojaan ennen kuin nyt.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry huohottaa kovasti, mutta onnistuu silti kuulostamaan kärttyisältä.  
  
"Sinä olet liian tiukka!", minä urahdan. Pelkään, etten koskaan saa kaluani yhtenä kappaleena irti hänen peräaukostaan.

"Miten niin olen liian tiukka?!" Harry kysyy puhisten ja heittää minuun murhaavan silmäyksen. Pitäisikö minun nyt kertoa hänelle, että meidän olisi parasta lähteä etsimään matami Pomfreytä ja rukoilla, että hän osaa tehokkaan ja kivuttoman irrotusloitsun? Samalla meidän olisi parasta rukoilla, ettei koko koulu saa selville, että me olemme leikkineet yhdessä majakkaa ja perävaunua. Varsinkin kun minä olen se perävaunu! Isä sanoo, ettei ole Malfoyn arvolle sopivaa olla perässähiihtäjä. Pitää kuulemma pitää sopivaa etäisyyttä...mutta miten hän sitten toteuttaa seksin Kalkaroksen kanssa? Olenko sittenkin ymmärtänyt jotain aivan väärin?  
  
"Sinun sulkijalihaksesi ovat liian supistuneet!" Minä vastaan ensimmäisellä asialla, mikä tulee mieleeni. Perhelääkärimme sanoi ensimmäisenä kouluvuotenani, että minun peräsuolensulkijalihakseni ilmeisesti toimii pelkotilanteissa toisinaan liian löysästi. Isä vei minut tapaamaan häntä sen jälkeen, kun Pimeyden lordin kohtaamisen yhteydessä päästin koko lastin suoraan housuihini. Ehkä Harrylla on jotain päinvastaisia ongelmia.  
  
"Minun suolistoni toiminnassa ei ole mitään vikaa!" Harry ärähtää kiukkuisesti. "Sinä et vain osaa tehdä sitä!", hän jatkaa murahtaen ja saa minutkin kiukustumaan. Vai etten minä muka osaa! Minä kyllä näytän hänelle, että minä osaan, vaikka en osaakaan!  
  
"Pidä suusi kiinni, Potter, tai minä jään tähän ikuisiksi ajoiksi!", minä uhkaan ja pelkään, että sanoistani tulee totta, vaikka hän olisikin aivan hiljaa. No, ainahan minä voin sitten väittää, että hän päästi suustaan minua loukkaavan henkäyksen. Sillä tavalla koko juttu kääntyy hänen syykseen. Hah! Minä olen aika nero, vaikka itse sen sanonkin! Isä aina sanoo, että pitää olla valmis toteuttamaan sen mitä uhkaa, ja minä olen. Hänen kuuluisi nyt kehua minua. Tai ainakin antaa minulle enemmän viikkorahaa.  
  
Paha juttu, että Harry vaikenee eikä sano mitään. Edes hänen hengityksensä ääni ei kuulu kunnolla, ei vaikka kuinka pinnistelen. Hitto, se merkitsee sitä, että minun pitäisi toimia, mutta miten? Miten?! Miksen minä koskaan ole lukenut Homostelun alkeita, vaikka se löytyykin isäni vanhojen koulukirjojen joukosta? Opetettiinkohan sitä aikaisemmin Tylypahkassa? Ilmankos isä vastustaa Dumbledoren nykyistä opetuslinjaa, kun vanhat perinteiset oppiaineet on poistettu!  
  
Vielä Harryn hiljaisuutta pahempi juttu on se, että penikseni verenkierto estyy ja minusta tuntuu, että siinä ollut paine siirtyy suoraan päähäni. Se ei ole ollenkaan hullumpi tunne, mutta en pidä siitä ajatuksesta, että minun kasvoni ovat vaaleanpunaiset. Se on söpöilyn väri eikä sovi ollenkaan Malfoylle. Isän mukaan Malfoyn väri on musta - siksi, että se sopii yhteen hirtetyn ihmisen kasvojenvärin kanssa. Tosin minä en ainakaan halua omien kasvojeni mustuvan. Isä sanoo, ettei se ole kaunis näky, mutta hän sanoo myös, että se kyllä aina voittaa vaaleanpunaisen.   
  
Kokoan rohkeuteni ja tartun Harrya lujasti kiinni hänen aika suloisista lantioistaan, ennen kuin ponnistan kaikin voimin taaksepäin. Hän ähkäisee äänekkäästi ja ilokseni ja ällistyksekseni minä huomaan, että penikseni ei sittenkään ole toivottomasti jumissa. Se liikkuu...se liikkuu...se tuntuu ihanalta...se tulee ulos...se...hitto vie!  
  
Se tapahtuu niin nopeasti, etten ehdi estää sitä. Saippuaiset käteni liukuvat vastustamattomasti irti hänen iholtaan ja hetkeä myöhemmin löydän itseni lattialta tuijottamasta pukukopin kattoa. Se ei ole tasainen vaan siinä on mielenkiintoisia kohoumia ja sahalaitoja kuin kyykäärmeessä, ei tosin keltaisia...  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry huudahtaa ja äkkiä hänen kasvonsa leijuvat yläpuolellani ja peittävät katon kuviot näkyvistäni. Minä kuitenkin lähinnä vain ilahdun näkymänvaihdoksesta tajutessani, että Harryhan ei ole ollenkaan hullummannäköinen. Hänen pyöreät silmälasinsa ovat melkoisen seksikkäät. "Oletko kunnossa?", hän kysyy huolestuneena. Minä räpytän silmiäni ja irvistän sitten hänelle niin ylimielisesti kuin osaan. Miten ennalta suunnittelemattomalta tahansa tämä hänestä näyttääkin, minun täytyy saada tämä vaikuttamaan normaalilta toiminnalta. Isä on tähdentänyt minulle, ettei Malfoy koskaan myönnä vahinkoja. Ei varsinkaan sellaisia, jotka ovat tapahtuneet sängyssä.   
  
"Tietysti, Potter. Tiesit kai, että oikeaoppista seksiä harrastetaan makuuasennossa", vastaan ylväästi. Isäkään olisi tuskin keksinyt älykkäämpää vastausta.


	6. 6 kappale

"Myönnä pois, Malfoy, että sinä et tiedä miten se tehdään", Harry vaatii tuijottaen minua huulet huvittavasti mutrulla ja polvistuu sitten pääni viereen. Hänen melko tanakasti seisova kalunsa samalla melkein tunkeutuu suuhuni. Miltähän se mahtaisi oikeastaan maistua? Ei varmaankaan suklaalle niin kuin hänen suunsa. Jos hän ei ole pessyt sitä viime vedenheiton jälkeen, se maistuu todennäköisesti aivan virtsalta. Yök! Maisteleekohan isä Kalkaroksen kalua? Se selittäisi hyvin sen miksi hän usein sanoo heränneensä aamulla kusenmaku suussa. Hiusten rasvaisuudesta päätellen Kalkaros tuskin käy turhan usein suihkussa.  
  
"Minä tiedän sen paljon paremmin kuin sinä, Potter", vastaan ja kohottaudun kyynärpäideni varaan. Joudun avaamaan leukani aivan ammolleen, ennen kuin onnistun nappamaan kiinni hänen elimeensä. Rukoilen hiljaa mielessäni sitä, että tämä on homostelussa täysin normaalia ja ennen kaikkea sitä, että hän on pessyt peniksensä viime käyttökerran jäljiltä. Minua ei haluta tutustua hänen pienemmän hätänsä sisällön mitä ilmeisimmin erittäin pistävään aromiin. Hän päästää yllättyneen äännähdyksen ja hänen vihreät silmänsä suurenevat, mutta hän ei vetäydy pois. Eikä hän myöskään ala kiljua tai pilkata. Sen täytyy olla hyvä merkki. Tosin isä sanoo, että joskus ihmiset kuulostavat ja näyttävät siltä juuri ennen kuolemaansa, mutta...  
  
"Ahhh...Malfoy!" Harry huokaa lopulta ääneen. Minä havaitsen, että hänen siittimensä kärki on ilahduttavasti aivan mintunmakuinen. Minä sitten rakastan minttua! Siinä toivossa, että koko hänen kalunsa on maustettu sillä, minä liu'utan huuleni pitemmälle ja pitemmälle enkä joudu pettymään. Mintun aromi vain voimistuu. Se tuntuu melkein humalluttavan minut ja se ihmetyttää minua. Onkohan se tunne ja suussani oleva maku peräisin jostain alkoholipitoisesta pesuaineesta? Isä sanoo, että sellaiset aineet ovat kaupassa suhteellisen halpoja. Hän sanoo myös, että ne ovat Arthur Weasleylle ainoa humalan lähde. Ei kai Harry vain kierosti yritä juottaa minua kalullaan humalaan? Hah! Siihen lankaan minä en ikinä mene!  
  
Sen ajatuksen herättämänä minä peräännyn ja lakkaan maistelemasta hänen lämpimästi sykkivää elintään. Humalan tunne katoaa heti ja minä olen siitä pettynyt. Hänen kalussaan on siis tosiaan jotakin kummallista, joka aiheuttaa hyvänolontunnetta ja riippuvuutta. Tai sitten itse elimessä on jotain muuta taikaa, jonka vaikutus loppuu heti kun siihen lakkaa koskemasta. Onkohan isä koskaan nähnyt vastaavaa taikakalua kuin Potterilla?  
  
"Miksi lopetit?" Hän huohottaa ja katsoo minua lumoavilla silmillään kiukkuisesti. Minä vastaan hänelle tavaramerkikseni tulleella ivallisella virneellä ja kohottaudun istumaan miettien samalla kuumeisesti seuraavaa siirtoani. Pitäisikö minun nyt yrittää uudestaan hänen takapuoltaan? Se tuntui äsken mukavan kiinteältä ja kuumalta, mutta ehkä hieman tiukalta. Isä on muuten joskus sanonut, että jos vastaan tulee liian tiukka paikka, kannattaa mieluummin perääntyä ajoissa kuin ottaa riski kiinni jäämisestä. Ehkä hänen varoituksensa pätee juuri Harryn kaltaiseen tapaukseen, mutta mitä minä nyt sitten teen? En voi enää noin vain häipyä paikalta. Harry pitäisi minua pelkurina. Sitä paitsi haarojani kuumottaa niin vietävästi, että minun täytyisi joka tapauksessa suorittaa käteenveto-operaatio ennen ihmisten ilmoille paluuta.  
  
"Minä huilaan. Sitä paitsi nyt on välillä sinun vuorosi, Potter", minä vastaan ja osoitan hänelle omaa jököttävää elintäni, joka tuntuu kaipaavan toimintaa. Sillä aikaa, kun hän tekisi sille jotain, minä voisin kehittää jatkosuunnitelman, joka päästäisi minut pälkähästä. Väliäkö sillä jos meidän suhteestamme ei tällä kertaa tulisikaan mitään. Ainahan sitä voisi yrittää uudelleen nyt kun hän kuitenkin näyttää kiinnostuneen minusta. Ja seuraavalla kerralla minä ainakin tietäisin mihin ja miten varautua! Voisin viettää muutaman tunnin Homostelun alkeiden parissa ja tarpeen vaatiessa pyytää vaikka Kalkarokselta hieman lisäopetusta. Sitä voi kuitenkin olla parempi kertomatta isälle. Isä aina sanoo, että muiden omaa saa ja kannattaakin lainata tai varastaa, kunhan ei jää koskaan kiinni.   
  
Väliaikaissuunnitelmassani osoittautuu pian olevan sekä todella hyviä puolia että yksi erittäin huono puoli. Hyviin puoliin kuuluu se, että Harry hyökkää välittömästi kimppuuni, kaataa minut lattialle ja tarrautuu kädellään kiinni elimeeni. Hänen kosketuksensa tuntuu heti tuovan helpotusta ja tyydytystä kärsimykseeni. Huono puoli sen sijaan on se, että hänen toimintansa seurauksena minun järjellinen aivotoimintani lakkaa auttamatta kokonaan eikä suunnitelmien tekemisestä tulee enää mitään. Ei varsinkaan sitten kun Harry ottaa elimeni suuhunsa ja imeskelee sitä äänekkäästi ja nautinnollisesti  
  
Miksi ihmeessä isä ei varoittanut minua siitä, että seksin harrastaminen aiheuttaa ilmiselviä aivovaurioita? Ovatkohan ne kovinkin pysyviä vai pelkästään tilapäisiä? Onkohan niillä muuten jotain tekemistä Crabben ja Goylen älykkyysosamäärän kanssa? Jos seksillä tosiaan on yhteys älynpuutteeseen, niin sitten isä ei olekaan kovin kokenut seksin harrastaja. Sitä äitikin sanoo.  
  
"Irti minusta, Potter!", minä kiljaisen ennen kuin tajuan idioottimaisuuteni, jolla ei ole mitään tekemistä itse seksin vaan Harryn kanssa. Hän saa minut sekaisin. Onneksi isä ei tiedä sitä.


End file.
